phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Vote for the Featured Quote of the Month
Here, nominate a "Monthly Quote" for each month. Quotes can be from any where, whether an episode, game, or an interview. Older quote nominations can be viewed in the Archive. September 2009 |Spa Day}} Support #As I nominated it and found it pretty funny. The Flash {talk} 02:10, 2 August 2009 (UTC) #This was a funny quote, and I did laugh when I watched the episode this morning when it aired. BigNeerav 02:23, 2 August 2009 (UTC) #Well you know what would Ferb say if he was nominating this ...Okay. --''Perryfan''(TALK) 23:51, 14 August 2009 (UTC) 19:35, 2 August 2009 (UTC) #I get it Perryfan! I say okay. --PhinLover 18:18, 5 August 2009 (UTC) #When I first heard it I thought it was silly line. Phin68 talk to Phin68 22:27, 5 August 2009 (UTC) #It's funny! ' User:FerbFan10010 (not a user, just a fan). #I loved that quote! #Great quote, made me laugh a bunch when I saw it. --Zaggy (talk) 12:51, 19 August 2009 (UTC) Oppose #I don't get it. Phinster 13:14, 02 August 2009 (UTC) #Ditto, Phinster. Kinz65 18:54, 5 August 2009 (UTC) #Agreed, doesn't really make sense. Lwebdan 15:43, 20 August 2009 (UTC) #Hate it, so not Phineas and just an all around waste of a quote! #I don't get it.. ---- Support #This has 'SO' got to win! Phinster 13:19, 2 August 2009 (UTC) #I keep laughing at this one! This has got to win for sure! Kinz65 18:55, 5 August 2009 (UTC) #I love it when Monogram gets mad at Carl. It just makes the whole scene funny, in a nutshell. BigNeerav 18:35, 9 August 2009 (UTC) #I really liked that one. It's totally funny. No more to say. --Shego123 19:41, 15 August 2009 (UTC) #Definitely the winner! Short & sweet yet so funny! Lwebdan 15:42, 20 August 2009 (UTC) Oppose ---- Support #I found this quote very funny when I heard it. I'm sure some users will agree and support. -PhinLover 18:21, 5 August 2009 (UTC) #Ditto, PhinLover. Kinz65 18:56, 5 August 2009 (UTC) #Support. I agree, it's pretty funny. #Ditto. —'M i' 03:41, 16 August 2009 (UTC) #Would kill myself if I didn't support! --Kittyfire 23:02, 21 August 2009 (UTC) #Support; this is a pretty funny quote. --FerbFangirl001 18:55, 23 August 2009 (UTC) Oppose ---- Support I just watched this episode and found it to be rather funny. '' "Ferb, I know what we're gonna do today." '' - 'Phineas Flynn' 08:40, 20 August 2009 (UTC) Category:Downtown Danville This sounds funny when you read it, and sounds even funnier when you watch that scene. I definitely support it. BigNeerav 02:43, 27 August 2009 (UTC) October 2009 Support #I nominated and because it was pretty funny. 'Perryfan '''(TALK) 00:13, September 4, 2009 (UTC) #I love this quote - Perry's expression makes me laugh! The way Doofenshmirtz says it all seriously is funny too. --Cherrim 06:35, September 4, 2009 (UTC) #I love it to. Dr. D can make everything sound evil!. Public pools.... lol- IamABigFan #I love it! It's hilarious, and would make a great quote!- fan #I'm so in love with it! Dr.D is so funny with his flashback stories. Perry-Mr. High Expectations! lol --PerryPerry 04:32, September 10, 2009 (UTC) #This is one of the very funny quotes in the series, I support this quote.—Ardi~(Talk)~(Correspondence) 12:49, September 10, 2009 (UTC) # Ditto all. —'M i' 03:51, September 11, 2009 (UTC) # Great quote. --Zaggy (talk) 22:07, September 11, 2009 (UTC) # Very funny! Phinster 20:12, 18 September 2009 (UTC) #I think that it's very, very funny! - Gabo 200 15:52, September 19, 2009 (UTC) # 100% it should win! - User:FerbFan10010 (not a user, just a fan). # Very random and funny. -Platypus09 11:04, September 23, 2009 (UTC) # This is so funny, it has to win! -User:Jertyuiop # One of my favorite quotes of the series. —Sailormoonrox667 01:51, September 26, 2009 (UTC) # Love this quote—Pixarmc 23:13, September 27, 2009 (UTC) # lol I rember the first time I watched this it was really funny --Bbrite 23:10, September 29, 2009 (UTC) # I loved this part. It was great. Solar Dragon (Talk) 06:03, September 30, 2009 (UTC) # Just like my unexpecteness. -RobertTheodore 13:38, September 30, 2009 (UTC) #This is nice and long enough. Pretty LOL --FadhilPF 07:38, October 1, 2009 (UTC) # Simply an awesome backstory. -- Ryan Stoppable (talk) 23:06, October 1, 2009 (UTC) Oppose # Good quote, and good flashback, but it loses a bit of effect outside of the story. Plus it's kind of long. --Rognik 04:38, October 5, 2009 (UTC) ---- Oppose #This line just doesn't really stand out at all to tell the truth. It's really short and doesn't make me luagh or anything. This should not win. User:ShelbyPerry #This is just a normal line. Not funny. --PerryPerry 04:40, September 10, 2009 (UTC) #Ditto PerryPerry. Perryfan ''(TALK)'' 22:19, September 10, 2009 (UTC) ---- Support #Funny line, funny scence, and a really great episode, I'm surpirsed this hasn't gotten alot of support already. Well I hope my vote counts for something. User:ShelbyPerry #Carl and Major Monogram always make good jokes! lol --PerryPerry 04:38, September 10, 2009 (UTC) #Love this line! It's so funny! lol -Coolartsy5 #HAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! OK! It has to win! --User:Agent Perry #Good if "The Regurgitator" is mentioned at the start of the quote. Otherwise, I oppose it. Oppose # It's not that I don't like this conversation, I don't understand it. It doesn't really seem funny to me. --Cherrim 18:55, September 25, 2009 (UTC) # I guess that Carl is just speaking normally without making this remarkable... --FadhilPF 07:41, October 1, 2009 (UTC) # I think that this quote would be better if you had put the whole quote instead of little bit, that way it would be much more funny. ---User:Jertyuiop November 2009 Support #The "sitting next to him" gag is stuck in my head! It's funny! Phinster 18:38, 01 October 2009 (UTC) Oppose ---- Support 1. I love this line! It's a funny line, and a funny scene. -Coolartsy5